


Model Behaviour

by HansoldMySoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enjoy!, Especially with dark hair, Kun-ge ate a lot, M/M, Model Sicheng because that boy is gorgeous, Smitten Yuta, Some Dream babies at the end, The model au that no-one asked for, Winkun friendship, Yutae friendship, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sicheng is beautiful and he knows it. </p><p>Yuta tries to pretend he isn't effected... and fails (miserably.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Behaviour

Yuta took his job very seriously. Working within a field that catered to everyone from A Class celebrities to newbies who wanted to try their luck at modeling, he really liked to think that he'd met an eclectic range of people and although they weren't all pleasant to work with, it was all part of the experience.

He had three photoshoots today and it had gotten off to a bad start. Not only did he completely foregoe his staple morning coffee because Taeyong, the sneaky bastard had decided to deactivate all his alarms in revenge for the salmon incident but he also had to deal with none other than Park Sooyoung for his first shoot and she was being even more snide and demanding than usual. The shoot had overrun by almost an hour and Yuta had a feeling that his 12 o clock was going to be more than unhappy with the extra wait time. The icing on the cake was that he'd never worked with the guy before, in fact, he'd never even heard of Dong Sicheng despite the fact that he was apparently a big shot model in China who'd risen to fame in an unprecedentedly short amount of time despite not coming from a particularly special background.

By the time he'd finally managed to appease Sooyoung enough to leave, Yuta was thoroughly behind schedule and his 3 o clock had called in to say that they'd arrive an hour early due to scheduling conflicts. Sicheng had apparently arrived almost exactly on time which meant he was probably going to be out out that he'd had to wait so long. Yuta was more than accostumed to dealing with demanding people and those who put themselves on the highest pedestal but he quietly mused that if anyone tried their luck with him today then he just might punt his, very heavy, camera at the unsuspecting persons head.

However, every negative thought about his les-than-stellar day flew from his mind as Dong Sicheng strode into the room, all long legs, sleek shiny hair and narrowed eyes that made it obvious that his chosen profession fit him like a glove. Yuta worked with a lot of models and he'd become somewhat accustomed to seeing beautiful people as an everyday occurance but Sicheng was on a completely different level. If those people were beautiful then Sicheng was stunning, awe-inspiring and every other word that was synonymous with beauty.

"You will take the photos?" The modelesque male questioned in broken Korean, his voice much deeper than Yuta had been expecting but suitably fitting in a way that sent shivers down his spine. Sicheng was attractive, there was absolutely no denying that and for a moment Yuta didn't speak because his brain was having difficulty stringing words together to form coherent sentences and the last thing he wanted was to make himself look like an idiot in front of this fine specimen.

"The photos-- Me-- I will... yes, the photos- I'll take them of course." and there went every ounce of his pride and self-respect, sliding down the perfect curve of Sichengs mouth as it turned up into a smirk at his obvious distraction.

"Japanese..." He hummed, leaning back against the door frame and crossing one leg over the other even as he watched Yuta try to regain his composure with observant eyes. "I only know a little, but you seem- what's the word? Oh! Flustered." his amusement seemed to stretch as far as his impossibly long legs and Yuta wanted nothing more than to stomp his feet childishly on the ground and whine like a child because he was clearly being made fun of but he couldn't even come up witth a smart comeback because he was too mesmerised by the closest thing to perfection he'd ever encountered.

For a long few seconds nothing but silence stretched between them, contemplative on one end and agonizing on the other but silence none the less. That brief silence did nothing for Yuta's composure, his eyes too naturally drawn to the cause of his frustration to be able to regain his usual professional air but not bothered by it enough to try and fix the unseemly situation that he'd unknowingly found himself in.

"Pictures!" He suddenly exclaimed, thinking that maybe he saw Sicheng jump at the revelation but unsure, "I'm going to take your picture." He explained in slow, overly enunciated words that probably sounded more patronising than helpful because Sicheng was Chinese, not a toddler after all. However, it was more for him than his charge, to make sure he was actually speaking Korean this time and not making himself look impossibly worse than he already had. 

Pictures. He could do pictures, that was his area of expertise and Yuta was a professional, he didn't make mistakes in his work. 

Wrong.

Turns out that Sicheng looked even better when he was striking poses that should have been illegal and looking directly into the camera with a stare that did funny things to his-- heart. It was immediately clear why Sicheng had risen to fame so quickly in his home country because if you looked up "Charisma" in the dictionary you'd probably find "Dong Sicheng" listed with its synonyms. It didn't help that the model most definitely knew how good looking he was. The younger kept biting his lip and the way that leather jacket slipped off one shoulder made Yuta's fingers itch to both right it and run his fingers over the smooth exposed skin of his collarbone. 

The shoot seemed to drag on forever but it was simultaneously over too soon and before he could blink, Sicheng was unknotting his tie and throwing it off to the side with a sigh of relief. 

"You're staring," the model murmured and Yuta could hear the smirk in his voice even though he was turned away as he rummaged through his bag in the corner of the studio. Yuta flushed, diverting his gaze immediately and the deep chuckle he received in response to the action only made his cheeks warm more because who sounded that good when they laughed? 

"Sorry... I'm not usually this unprofessional during a shoot." He tried to explain half-heartedly when he finally managed to tear his gaze away from the floor which he'd been watching with an intensity unnecessary for such an action since he'd been called out. 

"Don't be, it was fun." Sicheng said, causing Yuta to jump when he realised belatedly how close to two of them suddenly were. The studio wasn't overly large but it didn't call for Sicheng to stand so close that he was almost touching Yuta yet he was hovering right by Yuta's side, peering down at him through impossibly long eyelashes.  
"I-- do you wanna get coffee? Not-- I mean, I have another shoot but afterwards..." He hadn't meant to speak the offer aloud and he considered retracting it but Sicheng surprised him with a swift response. 

"Sure, Kun-ge ate a lot already so you could buy me a late lunch." Sicheng laughed again, this time at the wide-eyed expression on Yuta's face upon hearing the answer. 

"I--I, sure... I'll be finished at three. Meet me here?" He'd been unprepared for the positive response and the plans weren't ideal but who even cared? He, Nakamoto Yuta just scored a sort of date with the best looking guy he'd seen in forever (and he was finally going to get his coffee.)

"It's a date, I'll see you then!" Sicheng shouted over his shoulder as he strode back out the doors without a backward glance. Today had gone from being a bad day to a very good day in only an hour. Miracles do happen. 

•

His last shoot of the day just happened to be Mark and Jaemin, two young actors that he'd had the pleasure of photographing since they'd joined the industry in their early teens.

That day he had the pleasure of dealing with their teasing exclamations of, 'Hyung's in love!' and 'Invite us to your wedding Hyung!' but he couldn't bring himself to care because nothing could wipe the silly smile off his face as he thought of his afternoon plans. 

[He wasn't smiling so much when Sicheng bought one of everything on the menu before exclaining that he had to take some home for Kun-ge too because the food was too good to miss out on. 

He later explained that Kun, Qian Kun was his manager, translator and best friend and also his roommate but he was also most definitely dating Kim Dongyoung which had made Yuta flush once again upon realising his jealousy had been so obvious.

He'd left that day with a phone number and plans to meet once again in the not too far future. 

Maybe he could forgive Taeyong for being a douchebag just this once because despite waking up late, his day had gone irrevocably well and he couldn't wait to tell his roommate all about it so plans of revenge would be put on hold for the time being.]

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated my lovelies!!~
> 
> Come and find me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt I love meeting new readers/writers!


End file.
